This invention relates to a new catalyst, the method of making the catalyst and a method of making polyolefins with the catalyst in which the catalyst is prepared by the process of (1) forming an initial mixture of a finely divided support such as silica and a chromium.sup.+3 compound of either of the formulas ##STR2## or Cr(OOCR).sub.3 or a mixture in an amount to provide about 0.1-30 weight percent of chromium in the finished catalyst and in which each R is individually selected from hydrogen or a hydrocarbyl group of 1-20 carbon atoms and the necessary hydrogen atoms, followed by (2) heating the mixture of (1) in a stream of dry, inert, and non-oxidizing gas to a temperature of about 230.degree.-540.degree. C., and then (3) forming a second combination by adding a titanium compound to the product of (2) at a temperature of about 95.degree.-370.degree. C., and then (4) activating the mixture of (3) by heating in a dry, oxidizing atmosphere such as dry air to a temperature of about 370.degree.-1100.degree. C.